Meet The Specters
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Becka finally meets Jesse' parents; when has their relationship ever been normal? J/B H/M


**The first time Becka met Jesse' parents did not go how she had expected. For one thing, she wasn't the type of girl who was 'meet parents' material. She didn't do well in front of her own, much less other peoples. But for Jesse, Becka wanted to make the effort. She knew she'd have to eventually, but seven months into their relationship seemed short to her; and yes, she realized that was a freaking long time in other people's eyes. She wasn't normal, she got that. Anyways, they, meaning herself and Jesse, were in his dorm room, watching movies on his laptop on his bed, sharing small ear-buds while Benji did something odd in that weird chest thing of his. Becka wasn't really minding him or the movie; her boyfriend was pretty fantastic to look at himself. **

**"You know, I let it pass during Breakfast Club, because look where it led us..." Jesse motioned between them before sighing dramatically. "But not paying attention to The Untouchables?"  
**

**"It's not exactly romantic," Becka pointed out.  
"When have you ever wanted to watch romantic movies?" It was true; she wasn't that kind of girl. Though she did enjoy snuggling up to Sixteen Candles. But in this stage of her 'Movication' or whatever Jesse' calling it these days, they are on Classic Action films. This one being a family favorite according to him; even Benji knew this. Jesse could quote almost every word; it was kind of scary, "And there is _some _romance."  
**

**"Between who? Al and his Bat?" The comment makes Jesse smile that brilliant, lopsided, goofy grin that makes Becka melt. He manages to get in a peck before she can speak again.****"You're such a dork." **

**"You can get further with a kind word and a gun than you can with just a kind word," Jesse quotes. Becka hazily remembers that quote from earlier but she knows it enough to roll her smiling eyes.  
**

**"I don't have a gun," she whispered, catching his eyes trained towards Benji's magician chest; the led shuts tighter than normal, a sign he can hear and is giving them more privacy. Jesse almost feels bad; almost.  
**

**"Well then you'll have to do better than kind words," Becka chuckled against his lips. They don't get too far into it before they are interrupted by the sound of knocking. Jesse tilted his head back against his pillows with a argon. "Benji, if you need air, just get out of there; we don't care."  
**

**"It's the door, you goof," Becka pushes at his chest, trying to sit up. He slid up under her and pulls her up with him. Benji pops up too, gasping for air anyways. "Benji, why do you insist on staying in that thing? Can't you breathe?"  
**

**"I have no where else to go," he explains. "Would you rather i sit on my bed while you...mingle?"  
"No," the couple say together. While Jesse fixes up his shirt, now crinkled and the button up uneven, Becka converses with Benji; she's was friends with him before she started dating Jesse, she wasn't going to stop now because she was.  
**

**"I know that Lily and Donald were looking for a couple to double with...why don't you ask out Amy?" she suggested, holding onto the edge of the bed. Benji blushed at the thought.  
**

**"Don't they set things on fire?"  
"That was once."  
**

**"What's this I hear of fire?" the person on the other side of the door asked. Jesse' eyes widen like saucers while Becka looks at him with concern. He doesn't look afraid, just shocked. **

**When he opens the door, two men are standing there. Both older, but one more so than the other. The younger one had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes with crinkles on the corners from age when he smiled and the other had darker blond hair, maybe brown even, with familiar brown eyes. Jesse', Becka's mind snaps. She stands up so fast she almost falls. She does trip when Jesse lets out a breath, "Dads."  
**

**'_Plural...' _Becka yelps when she hits the ground. Benji aids her while the three men at the door look at her with blank stares.  
"She okay?" The oldest one asks.  
**

**"Ya," Jesse sighs. "That's my girlfriend."  
**

* * *

**_A/N: So by the C/C Category and my love of the pairing, you can figure out who the two men are. I was thinking of this since the second time I saw Pitch Perfect because Jesse is so sweet and acts just like Mike, especially with the movies, and the attitude, but he kind of looks like Harvey, in a way. Anyways, this is the result. This chapter isn't meant to be funny, not entirely. The next one wont be...if there will be a next one. Let me know! First PP fiction so if the characters were off let me know too how i can work on it. _  
**


End file.
